villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris the Animal
"Let's agree to disagree."— Boris"It's just Boris!"—Boris upon being called Boris the AnimalBoris, known alternatively by the epithet "The Animal", is the main villain of Men in Black III. Boris is an intergalactic criminal and the last known member of the Boglodite race, as well as their pressumed leader. He was apprehended by Agent K at Cape Canaveral in Florida on the 16th of July 1969. He is cruel and sadistic, and the pitch of his voice changes constantly through the movie. He wants to deactivate the Arcnet shield to allow his fellow boglodite perform an invasion and feed on Planet Earth.Contents show History1969 Boris in 1969Added by RobergestudiosOn July 15th 1969, Boris killed Roman the Fabulist whilst searching for the ArcNet Shield at Coney Island, according to the MiB Archives. Later, at Cape Canaveral where Agent K placed the ArcNet Shield on the Apollo 11 rocket, Boris attempted to stop K from doing so, only to have his arm blown off and sent to prison. K regretted not killing him for many years following the incident. The establishment of this shield around Earth prevented the Boglodites from entering, parasites that strip a planet of its resources, thereby leading to their extinction. This only fortified Boris's grudge against Agent K. However, his pet henchman, the Weasel, somewhat escapes from being caught and remained hidden for the next 40 years.2012After almost 43 years of imprisonment at the Lunar Max Prison, Boris escapes from the facility with the help of his girlfriend Lilly Poison, who has brought the Weasel over to free Boris. With the deed done, Boris resolves to kill K. After a close encounter with both K and J at the roof of a Chinese restaurant, Boris resolves to kill K instead by travelling back in time -time jumping- to the year 1969 to stop K from forcing his race into extinction and destroying/shooting off his arm. Boris' nickname is Boris the Animal, something which he hates to be called by.Altered 1969In the altered timeline, the elder Boris and the Weasel travel back to this year with the aim of working together with their past selves to kill K and destroy the ArcNet to ensure their species' survival. The younger Boris manages to track down Griffin, the rightful possessor of the ArcNet Shield, but in a brief encounter with the young K and J, they manage to rescue Griffin and Boris escapes. However, both the young K and J need to install the ArcNet in the Apollo 11 at Cape Canaveral (with the help of an Army Colonel named James Darrell Edwards II, who happens to be J's father) before it blasts off into space. The two Borises, along with their Weasels, then follow the agents to Cape Canaveral, where the elder Boris fights J while the younger Boris tries to stop the younger K from installing the ArcNet into the rocket. Just as the elder Boris attempts to kill the young K, he is distracted by J, who is then pelted with spikes before pushing himself and the elder Boris off the launch tower. Eventually, J time-travels himself back to where he faces off the elder Boris, but only this time he dodges the spikes, much to the elder Boris' shock. This allows J to punch off the elder Boris off the tower. Around the same time, the younger Boris' left arm is still destroyed by K when he uses one of the fuelling hoses containing liquid nitrogen to freeze his arm and shatters it by shooting it. Following the successful installment of the ArcNet, the agents escape from the tower as Apollo 11 begins to lift off, and the elder Boris is incinerated by the engine exhaust from the Saturn 5 lift vehicle. As the younger K reunites with Colonel Edwards, the younger Boris arrives, having escaped the tower, and launches a spike on K, only for the Colonel to receive it himself, an act witnessed by a shocked J. Boris, revealing his true formAdded by RobergestudiosFollowing the Colonel's death, the young K holds the younger Boris at gunpoint, and Boris, revealing his true form, attempts to goad K into arresting him, so that he can start the cycle again. However, the young K refuses to do so, and instead shoots the younger Boris, executing him once and for all. With Boris finally dead, the parasitic Boglodites starve themselves into extinction over the next 40 years, as they can't survive without feeding off resources from a planet. Lily the poison was his girlfriend.TriviaBoris' goals are similar to those of Edgar the Bug.Boris was potrayed by Jemaine Clement. Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Live-action villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Killer Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Movies Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Psychopaths